Roronoa Zoro
Roronoa Zoro (ロロノア・ゾロ) is a former bounty hunter and the first member of Luffy's crew. They first meet when he is being held prisoner by a corrupt and draconian marine captain, Morgan, and awaiting his execution date. He is charged for protecting a harmless girl from the marine son's rapid wolf. Luffy respects him and offers Zoro to join him. Despite his initial refusal, Zoro agrees when Luffy keeps his word to retrieve his swords and free him from the firing squad. Since his youth, Zoro has trained to become a swordsman and was strong enough to defeat opponents twice his size. The only opponent he couldn't defeat was the dojo's daughter, Kuina, who he furiously challenged time and time again. During their final duel together, they confide their respective dreams to become the best swords masters in the world, a goal which they swear to fulfill. When she unexpectedly dies, he is given Kuina's sword, Wadō Ichimonji, as a keepsake. In her honor, he develops his trademark three sword style and promises to someday make their dream a reality. Personality Most people's first impressions of Zoro is close to those of a malicious killer. In reality he is a stout believer of honor and might, seeking only to fight if both parties are willing. A proud man of his word, he refuses to resort to trickery in his duels and may even admit his admiration for his opponent's abilities. Zoro hates to lose and can be a reckless daredevil to triumph as the fair victor. Should he see someone in danger, however, Zoro is not above practicing humility to save them. Outside of fighting and training, he acts as a sound voice of reason for the crew who usually supports Luffy unquestionably. He is always on edge when meeting new people and remains cautious to those he can't trust. However, Zoro can also be notoriously lazy and borderline narcoleptic. His sense of direction is staggering as he can become completely lost with the simplest of maps or instructions. Quotes :See also: Roronoa Zoro/Quotes Gameplay Moveset : , , , , : Oni Giri: : , , : Ōtōrō: : , , , : Karasuma Gari: : , , , : Ōtōrō: : , , , : Oni Giri: : , , , : 36 Pound Hō: : , , , : Gyūki Yuzume: : , , , , : Tatsu Maki: : , , , : Hyō Kin Dama: : , , , : 36 Pound Hō: : , , : 36 Pound Hō: : , , : Nigori-Zake: :Holding : Yaki Oni Giri: : , , : 36 Pound Hō: : + Special Ability Gauge Lvl. 1: Santōryū Ōgi - Sanzen Sekai : + Special Ability Gauge Lvl. 2: Ashura: Ichibugin :R1 (Special Skill 1): Ittōryū Iai: Shishi Sonson: :R2 (Special Skill 2): Nitōryū Iai: Rashōmon: :L2 Comrade Strike: :Holding - Dash. :Pressing while attacking - Chain. Fighting Style Zoro uses his own three sword fighting style. When he uses all three swords at once, he places Kuina's sword between his teeth and arms both hands with a respective blade. While in this position, he can twist and curve his upper torso to perform a variety of slashes. If the situation calls for it, he also has techniques specializing with one or two swords. His mighty physical strength and stamina highly contributes to his survival in battle. Gallery Roronoa_Zoro_Costume_(OP_DLC).png|Downloadable costume Zoro-Timescip.jpg|Time skip outfit Roronoa_Zoro_Film_Z_Costume_(OP2_DLC).png|Film Z costume External Links *One Piece wiki profile Category:One Piece Characters